


Lessons in Painting

by kavkakat



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, M/M, au where ot3 and everyone is happy, i cannot believe there was not yet a tag for these three, misuse of paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkakat/pseuds/kavkakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia was a very capable model. She was attractive, witty, and was capable of holding still for long amounts of time. Of course, Leonardo had long since memorized her features, but it was a good excuse to spend hours with her each day. Of course, they did spend hours together each night, but that was different due to the third party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lammermoorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammermoorian/gifts).



> This was a gift for my friend Alexandra, written after the very first episode, who loves this OT3 as much as I do, and I love tormenting her with sexy ot3 stuff. It's really quasi-smut with a dash of character stuff.

Lucrezia was a very capable model. She was attractive, witty, and was capable of holding still for long amounts of time. Of course, Leonardo had long since memorized her features, but it was a good excuse to spend hours with her each day. Of course, they did spend hours together each night, but that was different due to the third party.

All in all, the portrait was coming along nicely. Leo had yet to lose interest (and he doubted that would happen anytime soon), and the painting was almost done. Leo had spared a bit of worry over what to do next, but Lorenzo was still granting him a stipend for his military inventions, and he doubted his lovers would cast him off so easily. And even if they would, he would persuade otherwise. It’s not arrogance if he’s as good as he says.

“You look so focused,” Lucrezia said suddenly. “Does my face truly hold that many secrets that you must puzzle so hard?”

Leo glanced up from his work and shook his head to clear his sight. He smirked at Lucrezia and replied, “Only as many secrets as you keep, my lady, which I do believe is a great deal.”

Lucrezia shrugged delicately and stood up. She rolled her shoulders and neck and crossed to the window. Leo studied the shadows on her face, hand inching towards a pencil and paper. She turned her face to him and smiled charmingly, the smile that had charmed him so the first time he’d seen her and ached to draw her, and held out a hand.

Leo smirked and carefully put away his paints. Even if Lorenzo could afford them, he didn’t care to waste them. There were better uses for them than decorating the floor of Lucrezia’s sitting room. He joined Lucrezia by the window, hands fitting into the curve of her waist. He mouthed at the back of her neck and she giggled, squirming a bit against him. He bit down gently on her neck, scraping her teeth and enjoying her shiver.

“What is going on?”

Leo jumped and spun around. Lorenzo stood in the doorway, eyebrow raised at them. He slowly stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind him with a click. Lucrezia smiled and crossed over to him. She slid her hands up his face and into his hair, pulling him into her for a kiss and raising up on her toes to press into him as well. Leo sucked in a breath as he watched them, lips curving into a smile almost against his will. He could watch his lovers for days, would paint them as gods if he thought he’d be allowed.

Then Lucrezia broke the kiss, falling back to her heels. Lorenzo leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips before straightening and meeting Leo’s gaze. Leo leaned against the window and grinned. “My lord Medici, what a wonderful surprise!” he exclaimed. Lorenzo stalked toward him. He smirked and gestured at the painting. “As you can see, my lord, your commission is nearing - mmf!”

Lorenzo grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. He pushed Leo back into the wall next to the window, one leg pressing in between Leo’s. Leo sighed into the kiss, one hand grasping at Lorenzo’s hair, the other reaching down and finding his ass. He grinned into the kiss and grabbed it, pulling Lorenzo’s hips tighter into his. Lorenzo bit his bottom lip and pulled back slightly, eyes darker than usual with lust. Leo just smirked at him.

“Now, boys, while that isn’t unattractive, I can think of something more interesting to do,” Lucrezia said, and Lorenzo moved so Leo could see her. He swallowed. She had unlaced her dress, draping it over the chaise she posed on, and stood in front of the portrait in only a thin chemise, and even that she was untying and stepping out of.

Lucrezia picked up the jar of green paint and held it up to the light. “I wonder,” she said lightly, “If painting is as hard as you make it seem, dear Leonardo.”  
She smiled at him and for a moment he couldn’t breath, between her smile and the way Lorenzo’s thumb smoothed over his throat. But then he took a deep breath and said, as charmingly as possible, “If you wish to learn, my dear, it is a good thing you have access to the finest painter in Italy.”

“In Italy?” Lorenzo repeated, a little incredulously.

Leo shrugged. “I would say the world, but I have no knowledge of the far east. Therefore it may not be true.”

Lorenzo’ hand tightened on the back of his neck and then he was flung forward into the space between his two lovers. He landed on his knees in front of Lucrezia. Behind him, Lorenzo said, “Arrogant boys belong on their knees.”

“It’s not arrogance if it’s true,” Leo quipped with a rakish grin.

Lucrezia laughed and stepped closer. She slid a hand down his face and he closed his eyes to savor the touch. Forget gods - he would paint Lucrezia as an angel, as the Virgin, as Mary who was so perfect as to carry the Lord in her womb. The Queen of Heaven, crowned with stars and deserving of hymns and praises.

He leaned forward to nuzzle at her stomach. He kissed along her hip, reaching up to hold her in place. One of her hands fell on his head, fingers tangling in his hair. He glanced up. The other was tangled in Lorenzo’s red collar as she kissed him deeply. Leo’s grip on her waist tightened involuntarily. Her fingers in his hair tightened in return.

Lorenzo pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Leo. He put his hand on the back of Leo’s neck and he shuddered. Lorenzo loved holding onto the back of Leo’s neck. He supposed it was an act of power. Leo didn’t care much, because it led to sex and him getting off with two very attractive and intelligent people, and there was nothing about that scenario that he didn’t like.

“Hold still,” Lorenzo murmured. Lucrezia knelt down in front of Leo and Leo raised his eyebrows at her.

She grinned playfully. “How am I to learn, maestro, if I have no canvas?”

Then she reached out and ripped Leo’s vest open and shoved it back off his shoulders. Oh - oh. Leo struggled out of his shirt and vest as quickly as possible. Lorenzo helped, tossing the offending articles over to the chaise to join Lucrezia’s dress. Lucrezia reached up and reclaimed her jar of green paint. Leo eyed her fingers as they dipped inside and came back out coated in vibrant green pigment.

She reached out slowly and smeared the paint over Leo’s torso, from his neck down over his sternum and over one nipple before lifting off before reaching his hips. Leo reminded himself to breathe, unprepared for the cool paint against his skin. Lorenzo squeezed the back of his neck and then knelt down behind him, crowding against him and reaching around to squeeze his half hard erection.

Leo gasped and pushed his ass back against Lorenzo’s hips, neck lolling back a little to bare his throat. Lucrezia took advantage and smeared some yellow along the length of his throat. She leaned in and kissed him warmly, tongues tangling with the ease of practice. Lorenzo reached into Leo’s pants and took him in hand, and he gasped into Lucrezia’s kiss.

Now, Leo was an impressive lover - many could attest to that - but there was something about these two, about Lorenzo’s contained power and Lucrezia’s innate beauty and charm, that overwhelmed him completely. Forget angels and the virgin - he would paint these two as they were, perfect and complete in themselves and in him forever unto the end.

Leo grasped at Lucrezia, pulling her against him, not caring for the smear of paint between him, only for how his fingers dug into her flesh and how she made that sound when he grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled her up into him.

Lorenzo’s hand was still in Leo’s pants, stroking him slowly. He pressed back into Lorenzo’s erection, determined that his other lover have as good a time as they were. Lorenzo reached around him and fisted a hand in Lucrezia’s hair, pulling her into a kiss over Leo’s shoulder, leaving him to mouth at her neck and jaw.

The three of them moved and rubbed against each other, panting and kissing and groping. It was times like this when Leo swore he saw heaven, and he cared not for his mother’s face or the secret archives beneath the Vatican or any other reference to secrets. And when it was over, and the three lay together on the floor underneath his portrait, he knew he would never want for anything else in life.


End file.
